


Green

by akari_hyde, elcapitan_rogers, heyfrenchfreudiana, multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl, oceanicspirit, romanogersgroup



Series: Romanogers Tumblr Tag Fic [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Jealous Steve Rogers, Multiple Authors, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/pseuds/akari_hyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersgroup/pseuds/romanogersgroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag fic featuring @elcapitan_rogers, @sassaspaz, @multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl, @akari_hyde, and @heyfrenchfreudiana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tag fic/flash fic based on a gif (posted below); as such, the tenses are all over the place.

 

&&&

He hated every bit of this mission. Steve had every minute of it and every time their mark touched Natasha’s legs or leaning closer to whisper something in her ear. He almost broke the table by gripping too hard.

Natasha could hear his audible grunt through her comm but she had to focus on the information she was getting from the mob boss and how to keep his attention on her.

Finally, it was all over and she drugged his drink and he passed out, Nat walked toward the door with Steve followed behind and got in the back of the van where Clint and Wanda took position.

Steve slammed the door shut and turned to his girlfriend who was wearing a green dress that fit her body like a glove and her breast almost spilled from the top. He knew it was her job but he couldn’t stop his jealousy rage that was taking over him right now.

“Clint, let’s get back to base.” Nat said to her best friend who was in the driver seat next to Wanda. “Rogers that, Red.”

Nat turned off the comm and a second later, she found herself on the desk and Steve pinning her with his body. Her stocking got ripped from her body and the elastic clothes snapped against her skin, leaving her with a red stripe. Nat let out a squeal of pain and tried to push him away.

“What the hell, Rogers?” “You have to force yourself on him, haven’t you?” He growled at her, hand went to her throat and lightly applied the pressure and forced her to look at him “Damn it, Rogers. It’s a job.” “Yes, it’s the job. The job that I know you have hundred of other method to get information out of that man without having to use your body.” He replied sternly. “I thought we make a deal you won’t do this if I stop putting myself in a way that you don’t approve.” “Stop being irrational, Rogers.” “Shut up.” He growled

Before Nat could retaliated, Steve forced his lips on hers and proceeding to rip the rest of her clothes off. Her strength couldn’t match him and she couldn’t push him away. Steve grabbed her hands and tied her wrists with his belt before hanging it above her head with coat hanger.

“Keep it there…” He commanded. “Or else”

Nat nodded, couldn’t disobey his commanding tone. It always turned her on and he knew it. That was why he was using it right now.

His hands roamed all over her body possessively and groping her beast and squeezed it out of her bra, attacking her nipple with his teeth and tongue. Nat moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast onto his face.

“Steve…” “Keep quiet or do I have to gag you too?”

&&&

Clint realizes where this is going and instructs Wanda to silence her comm as he does the same with his.

****

She shivers, not expecting this sort of tone from him. His whole demeanor had changed completely. This isn’t the same loving and caring man she’s come to know and love. The man before her is someone else. 

 _Something_ else

It’s strange that she’s both scared and… aroused.

He lifts a hand - she’a aware of the power that his body holds, and grabs her chin causing her to look at him. 

“You will obey everything that I say understand?” She nods, he squeezes her face, “I said _do_ you understand?”

“Yes.”

His beautiful blue eyes darken, they’ve become a dark navy blue. Blue eyes that were clear as skies now show a stormy sky. “ _My_  word is law. Everything _I_ say _you_  will obey, understand?”

“Yes master.”

He grins widely. “Well done love,” letting out a low purr. “Remember,” he gropes her breast harshly, “if you don’t obey me, there will be _consequences_.”

“Yes master.”

Steve buries his face into the crook of her neck, his nose flares as he inhales her scent. Everything about her is absolutely _delicious_  and he craves for her like a wild hungry wolf. 

“You are mine,” his hands stroke her sides, “everything about you is _mine_!” She gasps as he sinks his teeth into her neck. Marking her, claiming her as his. 

Steve removes his lips away from her neck, groaning at the taste of her blood on his tongue as he laps away the red leaking from his mark. He nuzzles against his claim.

What happens next is something that Nat doesn’t expect. He flips her over so her front is pressing against the desk and her ass is facing him. Steve spreads her legs and drags her down so her lower half is hanging off the piece of furniture. He grins in delight as he finds her dripping with arousal. His tongue flattens against her fold and slowly drags it. Steve finds himself groaning at the taste of her come mixing with the taste of her blood. It’s addicting and he wants more. 

Nat’s trying her best not to make a sound as he eats her out. He’s making it so damn difficult especially when he slips his tongue into her fold and his index finger is rubbing her clit. She has to bit her bottom lip to prevent her from making any sounds, afraid of what he might do if she doesn’t obey his command. But the moment he slaps his hand against her ass is when Nat cries out.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a naughty little thing.” Her heart quickens as she failed to obey his orders. “I thought I told you to keep quiet love.”  Steve flips her over and takes out his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and shoves it into her mouth. “I’m very disappointed in you love,” he grins a bit, “I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me.” His hand strokes her face. “You didn’t keep quiet so now I’ll have to gag you.” The pad of his thumb brushes against her bottom lip. “But I’m a very forgiving person, aren’t I love?” She nods her head. “So I’ll give you one more chance, if you can keep quiet, I won’t gag you understood?” Her head nods again. “Atta girl, so once I remove my handkerchief you will keep quiet understood?” Nat nods her head once more and he smiles lovingly at her as he takes out the wet cloth from her mouth. “Good girl,” he kisses her gently, “my good girl.” 

Steve pushes a strand of hair back behind her head. “But you still need to be punished though.” He has her flipped over again and her body trembles as he uses his tie to act as a bound. Steve grins at the sight before him. His girl on her front, spread out on the desk and hands tied behind her back. 

_The state of submissiveness_

He leans over her body and whispers in her hear. “Now it’s time to remind you who you belonged to.”

&&&

He teases her entrance with his finger, lightly tracing her swollen lips. She squirms under him, the touch too much for her sensitive sex, yet she was left wanting more. She bites her lip from crying out and begging him to give her more, give her what she wants, give her _something_.

The finger plunges into her all the way to the knuckle, and she barely manages to suppress her whimper. Her walls clench around the digit, squeezing him. She pushes back into him, but he pulls out. 

“Uh uh,” he clucks into her ear, his breath fanning across the side of her face. “Good girls,” he nips the lobe of her ear, “don’t,” nip, “ _move_.” 

She’s helpless under him, tied up and unable to move, unable to cry out, as he works her with his hands. His finger moves inside her at a torturous pace, slowly sinking in and pulling back out. She’s trembling, pleasure jolting through her body. He curls his finger inside her, rubbing that sweet spot inside her that always, _always_ , has her crying out, and she nearly chokes trying to hold back her moan, her body shuddering as she struggles to not _move_. 

He bends forward, blanketing her body with his, pressing his chest to her back, and he can feel her tremors even through the three layers of cloth between them. He hums in approval and presses his lips to her ear. “ _Such_ a good girl,” he murmurs. “You’re a really good girl for Daddy, aren’t you?”

He thrusts another finger in before she can react, and she gasps out loud, because, holy hell, this is such a turn on. And he knows this. He can feel this in the way her body reacts under his, the way her walls grip his fingers and grow wetter and wetter around them. He teases her ear with his tongue just like his fingers tease her insides. “ _Daddy_ ’ _s obedient little girl_.” 

She comes with a sudden and sharp cry. Her body jerks, and she buries her face into the table to muffle her loud keen as waves of pure, sweet _ecstasy_ roll over her. There’s only heat and pleasure surrounding her, and she basks in it, letting herself surrender to the _exquisite_ sensation washing over her entire _being_ … 

She’s gasping, her throat dry and hoarse, when she starts coming back to her senses. Her limbs are heavy with the heavenly post-orgasmic lethargy, and all she wants to do is sink into him, into his warmth and safety. 

But then she hears him cluck his tongue, tut-tut, with disapproval. “I never gave you the permission to come.”

&&&

“Naughty girl deserves penalty, right?” Steve gave her an evil smirk.  He took of his jacket, unbuttoned his vest and loosened his tie. He pulled Natasha up and made her knelt before him. He took his silky tie and wrapped it around her eyes. He then unbuckled his suit pants and rolled them down to the floor leaving his underwear on. He took his dick out and pulled Natasha’s head close to it. 

“Lick it.” He ordered. 

She could not see. All she can feel was the heat he emitted and the smell of his groin. She carefully lifted her hands and search for her target. She placed her hands on his strong thighs then she gently and slowly moved her hands to his balls and finally circled her slender fingers around his dick.

Her lips so full, about to cover him. He was already hard from watching her. His fingers were still wet with her juice. Her scent engulfed him. He could fell she nipped the head, kissing lightly. 

She had done this hundred of times before but had never been doing this blindfolded. The smell, the taste and the sensation were multiple times intensified. She could feel his desires getting bigger in her mouth. He gathered all her hair and brushed them onto her left shoulder as she continued to move her head up and down.  A little suction and he almost gave in.

“Shit!” He groaned. “You are a very naughty girl, aren’t you?”

And she gave him an innocent smile.

“And naughty girl shall be punished.”

He pulled himself out and held her up again. He pushed her down to the desk again and thrust himself him without any warnings. Natasha screamed at the sudden invasion of his big cock. It was so hot, so hard. He pounded hard into her deeply, hitting the most sensitive spot again and again. She could feel him getting larger inside her wet and tight passage, stretching her, filling her. 

He encircled her with one of his arms and play with her nipples with another. He buried his head against her neck. Her bare back was pressed tightly against his broad chest. He could sensed her walls starting to clench around him.

He let go of her nipple and moved his hand down. He gently massaged her clitoris and that almost sent her to heaven. 

“I haven’t given you my permission to come yet.”

&&&

Her arms ached, a delicious pleasure that she thought she could take, thought maybe she even wanted, the leather biting into her skin.  She whimpered, aching and desperate and a tiny fearful whisper in her mind he wouldn’t let her come again, that he’d keep teasing her to the point of _almost_ and _more-  
_

And she thought she could handle that, that it would be okay because she loved him and wanted him to take her and claim her and wanted him to believe her that she was his. “Mine” he growled as he fucked her, his body hot and hers even hotter. And she was. And she wanted desperately for him to believe her, which was fascinating and new. 

The Black Widow didn’t belong to anyone, as a rule. She didn’t belong to the government or an agency and certainly didn’t belong to a man except…

her heart and her body were his, weren’t they? She did her job and she knew it hurt him, that he wrestled with watching her. She knew he knew that she was his but in that moment, when he was filling her and fucking her and it was him who decided whether or not she came, whether or not she was relieved, she felt hungry and calm. Hungry for relief yes but calm because she loved him, because she trusted him, because at the end of the day, he would take care of her in the way no one ever would because she wouldn’t let them…

“Please…” she begged, her voice small.  Her ears heard his breath, the sound of his heart and hers, and she bucked her hips to fuck back, so needy for him. “I’m yours, I can be good, I can be your good girl.” 

He groaned, mouth hot on hers, and then he took the blindfold off, his eyes dark and searching hers. “Color, “ he checked in, thumbing a nipple and she cried out, her brain skipping….

“Da, green,” she choked, body on fire as he reached back to lift her ass even tighter against him. “Green, green…”

“Good,” he kissed her, fingers digging into her skin and she screamed, something about that making him fuck her harder, _so good, so very green.._.

“Please, let me…” she whimpered, “ _pozhaluista,_ Daddy, please, Oh God…”

“Fuck, Nat, fuck,” he grunted, thrusting in once more and then just as she grit her teeth, filling her the way she needed to be filled and claimed with him. The game they played satisfying him and her heart so full because she’d proven that she could be good for him, that she was his, that this was non-negotiable…

&&&

But that wasn’t the end of it. Even he came inside her, filling her with so much cum, Steve was still hard inside her. The primal, animalistic side was still taking control of him. He needed her. He needed to prove his claim over her, to know that she was completely his.

He pulled himself out and flipped Natasha so she sat on the table, spreading her legs before plunging in again, sliding in easily. The combination of her own juices with his cum was enough. He began pumping her slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace, making Natasha moan louder with each thrust.

“Say that you’re mine.” He growled, hand tightened at her throat. “Say it.”

“I”m your, Steve…” She whimpered, voice soft and low, even making him gripped her throat harder.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I’M YOURS, STEVE. ALL YOURS!” Nat shouted, arching her back up at the unbearable sensation coursing through her body.   

He pulled all the way out and then thrust himself all the way back in. Natasha kept repeating that she was his, holding him close to her and pulled his neck down for a kiss, whispering “I’m yours.” against his mouth, making him growling and grunting possessively.

Her walls began to clench at his cock, every time she did that, he started moaning and grunting. He picked up his pace, and the base of his cock was rubbing against her clit with every thrust he made. He started slamming his hips against hers, his cock hitting her cervix with every thrust. She tilted her hips and allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

Natasha could see animal lust in his eyes. He put both of her ankles on his left shoulder, grabbed her hips, and plunged into her again and again. Fucking her relentlessly. There was sweat pouring off of his face. He was so hard Natasha could feel the veins in his cock rubbing her insides. It was all too much and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Steve, please…baby…let me come.”

“Yes, come with me, Natasha.”

Her cunt went into sudden, violent convulsions as her orgasm hit, squeezing and clamping down hard on his cock. Nat was screaming and trashing wildly. Steve plunged his cock into her for one final stroke, burying himself balls-deep in her tight cunt. his cock stiffened for a second, then started spasming rapidly. Nat pressed her cunt up hard against him, eager to take it all. Steve could feel each huge spurt gush up his shaft and explode out into her body.

Natasha screamed his name. She reached down and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward to make sure every inch of him stay inside her claiming her. 

“You’re all mine.” He whispered against her ear as he holding her soft body in his arms. They were trying to catch their breath and finally regained some control of their body.

Steve pulled a t-shirt and shorts from the closet inside the van. He helped her with her panties and then got dress. His eyes roamed all over her body once all his animalistic part was back in the shadow, and Steve Rogers was back. Concerned was in his eyes but Natasha didn’t even look at him.

That made Steve felt bad about what he done to her. _Was he gone too far?_

Steve opened the van door and found themselves inside the garage of Avengers Facility. Clint and Wanda left a note for them saying, ‘We will order pizza if you decided to join.’ Steve didn’t even notice when they stopped moving.

“Do you want to grab pizza with Clint and Wanda?” Steve asked.

“No…”  
“Are you alright?”

“I will just take a shower and go to bed.” Natasha said as she walked toward the elevator without waiting for him.

Steve ran after her and they rode the elevator up to their shared bedroom. Nat went straight to their bathroom and Steve quickly followed. She put warm water in the bathtub and Steve brought them their sleep ware and fresh towel from the closet. Nat was in the bathtub when Steve came back and he slid himself in with her, with his back against the bathtub and pulled Natasha into his arms until her body pressed up against his chest. Nat sighed but let him hold her anyway.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk.” He spoke up, feeling guilty about the way he treated her. “I’m sorry I lose it. That you were just doing your job. I’m sorry, Nat.”

Nat wasn’t expect to hear an apology this soon. She turned to face him, straddling his legs. Her piecing green eyes starred into his blue ones.

“I thought you trusted me.” She said and that was enough to worsen his guilt.

“I still trust you.” He said. “I really trust you, Nat.”

“But you didn’t trust me enough in this relationship, Steve. And I don’t blame you at all.”

“It’s just I’m being a jerk, Nat. You did nothing wrong, darling.”

His eyes fell on the bruise that formed on her neck, making him feel bad than he already was. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve him. She didn’t deserve a man who couldn’t even control himself and hurt her like this.

“I wouldn’t blame you at all if you want to break up right now.” He spoke up. “I love you, Nat but I hurt you.”

“I love you too but we can work this out, Steve.” She said. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face, making him look at her. “I love you.”

“I love you so fucking much.”

“Then learn to trust me when I’m doing my job.”

“I will. I’m sorry. It will not happen again.”

“Because if it happened again, I will kick your ass this time and leave you for good.”

Steve shuddered at the threat. He knew she means it and he was glad that she forgave him this time. He will treat her better than this. She was the love of his life and he will not let his blinding anger making him lose her.

“I love you, Natasha Romanoff.” 


End file.
